Fall In Love With Me
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Kagome meets up with a Goddess that tells her she must complete a mission before she is able to continue her quest to find the jewel shards. What will she do when she finds out what she must do? Kag/Sess and Kag/Inu...Rated for Language and future chapter
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the moon full, and the stars shown bright against the black velvet sky

The sky was dark, the moon full, and the stars shown bright against the black velvet sky. A mysterious figure stood alone in the forest. Her white gown flowed gently in the wind, her long black hair whipped widely around her body. With skin so pale and blue eyes that pierced through your soul. Her crimson lips moved slowly as they spoke an unknown language. Her eyes closed as she spoke quietly into the wind.

She seemed untouchable to a mortal hand. Looking upon her was a sight that you were blessed with.

Tonight, one lucky 17-year-old girl had that blessing. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She ha been traveling in the feudal era for 2 ½ years now and her life revolved around finding the sacred jewel shards. She missed so much school that she had to drop out. Her whole world had been turned upside down because of the well, and she didn't even know what her life would be like when everything was over.

She stopped walking as she came to a small clearing. Standing on the other side of the clearing was a woman. Kagome starred at her as she began walking over to her.

"Hello, Kagome." She spoke softly. Her voice was like a beautiful melody. "You have been chosen for a very special mission." Kagome lifted her hand and pointed to herself in confusion.

"Me?" She said, unsure. "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

The woman stood before her. Kagome noticed the resemblance to herself. "My name is Kamega. I am the Goddess of True Love. Your time is running out Kagome. Soon you will find the last shard of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome's eyes widened.

"When? Where?" Kamega put her hand up to stop her.

"But before you can finish collecting the shards, there is one thing you must do."

"What is it?"

"You must get Lord Sesshomaru to fall in love with you."

"What!? But, what about…" Before she could finish speaking, Kameda disappeared. "…Inuyasha?" She whispered to herself.

A/N: Okay, so that's just the introduction… if you like it let me know and I'll write more…I just wanna make sure that someone, even if there's only 1 of you, that's gonna read t!


	2. Chapter 2

Fall In Love With Me Chapter 1

Fall In Love With Me Chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru, when are we going to stop to take a break?" The girl Rin said in a whiney voice. "I'm so hungry."

"Shut-up you stupid girl." Jaken yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru cannot be bothered by you and your whining." Sesshomaru stopped walking as the two continued to bicker back and forth.

" Jaken, be quiet. I can speak for myself." Jaken stood shaking, afraid to speak. "Rin, we shall stop for a little while so you may eat. Make it quick. There is much ground to cover before day-break."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome sat under a tree thinking about what Kamega just said. Her knees when pressed up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly and he head lay against them.

"Why do I have to make Sesshomaru fall in love with me? What is the meaning?" Kagome didn't want to make him love her; she already had someone to love. Inuyasha. "What am I going to do? I love Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. How does this benefit anyone anyway? UGH!"

"Kagome?" Her had lifted up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. H crouched down to her level and smiled. "Why are you upset, Kagome?" He reached his had forward and tucked a lone piece of hair behind her ear, before removing his hand he let it brush down her cheek in a charring way. "You know I don't like seeing you this way. Tell me what's bothering you."

She managed a small smile. "Inuyasha, you've changed so much over these last few years. You make me so happy. I just…" She felt tears swell up in her eyes. Her voice hitched. "I just don't know if I can…if I can…." A tear ran down her cheek as she attempted to speak. "Inuyasha, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you. No matter what you see or hear, I will always love you with my whole heart and no one can change that."

"Kagome, what are you saying. It doesn't make any sense." She wiped her face and tried regaining her composure.

"It's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha jumped up and was ready to fight. Kagome stood up and rested her hand on his arm that was holding his sword. "No, Inuyasha. He isn't here. I'm talking about Sesshomaru." Inuyasha relaxed a little. He turned to face her so that he could look into her eyes. "The Goddess Kamega came to me tonight." He frowned.

"Come on Kagome, you want me to believe that a great Goddess actually spoke to you. Please."

"Inuyasha just listen to me!!" She yelled. "I'm being serious and I need you to pay attention." She took a deep breath and smoothed out her green uniform skirt. "The Goddess Kamega told me that we will find the last shard of the Sacred Jewel soon, but I have something else that I must do before that."

"What is it Kagome." She managed a small smile.

'_How can I break his heart? I don't want to, I love him so much, but he's going to think that means the I have to love Sesshomaru too. I don't think Kamega said I had to love him too. Did she?' _She thought to herself. The time had come to tell him the truth.

"Inuyasha, Kamega wants me to get Sesshomaru to fall in love with me." She braced herself for what was to come. It didn't happen how she thought it would.

He sunk down to his knees with a shocked expression on his face. She watched as a once strong half-demon allowed tears to swell up in his eyes. His expression was that of grief and heartbreak. Kagome crouched down in front of him and moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke softly as if she were speaking to a child. "Please don't be upset, I'm sure Kamega just wants me to get him to fall in love with me so that he doesn't cause anymore destruction. I'm sure she doesn't want me to fall in love with him; I couldn't ever love another like I love you. Please, don't cry Inuyasha." He looked up at her and she saw a tear slide down his cheek. It glistened in the moonlight.

"Kagome, of course you'll fall in love with my brother. Look at me, how could anyone love a half-demon." With that said he got up and left Kagome standing by herself in the clearing.


End file.
